Lass mich nicht allein
by Leylin
Summary: Hermines Befürchtungen werden wahr: Bei der Endschlacht in Hogwarts verliert sie Ron aus den Augen. Sie beginnt ihn zu suchen - jedoch ohne zu wissen, dass ihr der schlimmste Albtraum noch bevorsteht. HG/RW, Oneshot


ooo--ooo

„Mine", würgte er hervor und ich sah ihn wieder an. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen. „Versprich mir eins", flüsterte Ron so leise, dass ich es fast nicht verstand.

Ich nickte leicht, während die Tränen mir weiterhin unentwegt die Wangen hinab liefen.

„Pass auf dich auf"

ooo--ooo

Pairing: HG/RW

Genre: Drama, Romanze

Warnungen: keine

Autor: Leylin

Anmerkung: Hier kommt ein neuer Oneshot. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch und ist ein Review wert.

H&K, Leylin

--

oooOoooOooo

--oo-oO-OOO-**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**OOO-Oo-oo--

oooOoooOooo

--

**Lass mich nicht allein**

„Ron?! RON?", schrie ich verzweifelt und taumelte unbeholfen über das Schlachtfeld.

Ich konnte nichts erkennen, meine Augen waren von Tränen verschleiert. Ich sah nur die Umrisse von kämpfenden Leuten, Zauber, die durch die Luft schwirrten und hörte die Schreie, Rufe, Flüche, die durch die schwüle Luft hallten, untermalt vom Weinen und Schluchzen der hier kämpfenden und sterbenden Menschen.

„RON?!", rief ich wieder. In der Nähe lachte jemand kehlig und schadenfroh über meine verzweifelten Versuche, den Gryffindor zu finden. Ich ignorierte den Todesser, der mehr tot als lebendig am Boden lag und suchte weiter.

Wo war Ron?

Bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein, bitte nicht.

Ich rannte weiter, rief seinen Namen, hielt nach einem roten Haarschopf Ausschau.

Immer wieder kamen grüne Lichtblitze auf mich zugesirrt, denen ich ausweichen musste. Doch das alles nahm ich kaum war. Ich verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass mich jeder dieser Flüche treffen und töten konnte. Dass ich mitten über das Schlachtfeld irrte, wo noch etliche Zauberer miteinander kämpften. Ich musste Ron finden, musste wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Das war alles, was zählte.

Er hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit irgendwo hier mit Rudolphus Lestrange gekämpft, er konnte doch nicht weit weg sein.

Wütend wischte ich die Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln. Wenn ich ihn wegen meiner dummen Heulerei übersehen hatte…

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, Ausschau haltend nach Ron, einem meiner besten Freunde, meiner Liebe, wie ich endlich erkannt hatte.

Ich lächelte. Vor nicht einmal ein paar Stunden hatten wir im Schloss gestanden und uns zum ersten Mal geküsst… Und nun war er verschwunden.

„Ron, wo bist du? Sag doch was, wenn du mich hörst!", schrie ich und stolperte weiter über den Boden, der mit Leichen gepflastert war.

Es wunderte mich, dass mich diese leblosen Körper so kalt ließen. Sicherlich waren ein paar Schüler aus meinem Jahrgang unter ihnen, vielleicht sogar Freunde… Aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig, jetzt ging es um Ron, und der war mir mehr wert als alle anderen Bewohner Hogwarts' zusammen. Außer Harry vielleicht.

Wo der steckte, hatte ich auch keine Ahnung.

Erneut schluchzte ich auf. Verdammter Krieg. Gab es etwas Schrecklicheres?

Mittlerweile war ich an einer Stelle angelangt, wo keine Menschen mehr kämpften. Höchstens mit dem Tod.

Er konnte doch nicht so weit weg sein, wir hatten doch beschlossen, möglichst nahe beieinander zu bleiben.

Mit jedem Schritt, den ich machte, wurde eine Stimme in meinem Kopf lauter, dass ich umdrehen sollte, den anderen helfen, Harry helfen… Harry, der Voldemort umbringen musste…

Warum konnte das nicht alles vorbei sein? Wieder schluchzte ich auf.

Und dann, fast nicht hörbar, flüsterte jemand: „Hermine?"

Mein Herz blieb einen Moment lang stehen und dann schaute ich mich sofort wieder um, hielt nach Ron Ausschau. Es war seine Stimme gewesen, da war ich mir sicher…

Und dann sah ich ihn.

Er lag nicht ganz zehn Meter von mir entfernt am Boden, zwischen den vielen Leichen…

Ich lief so schnell, wie meine Beine es erlaubten, zu ihm.

„Ron!" Ich lies mich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und sah ihn an.

Seine gesamte Robe war blutgetränkt. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter und mein Magen drehte sich bei dem Anblick. Sein Gesicht war totenbleich und schweißüberströmt.

„Oh mein Gott. Ron, was ist passiert? Oh mein Gott… Was mache ich jetzt?" Meine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, während mein Blick hilflos über seinen Körper huschte und meine Hände über seine zerschundenen Kleider kreisten und irgendwie helfen wollten. Und dann sah ich zwischen den Fetzen seines Pullovers einige tiefe Schnitte, aus denen noch mehr hellrotes Blut strömte.

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu, ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Mein Blick schien ähnliche Veränderungen aufzuweisen, denn auf einmal flüsterte Ron mit leiser, heißerer Stimme „Sectumsempra" und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das kläglich scheiterte.

Ich stöhnte auf. Nein, nein! „Ron, ich muss dich hier wegbringen, wir müssen in den Krankenflügel, ich…"

„Stop", flüsterte er und legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund. Er war eiskalt. „Mine, es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Lass mich hier liegen, hilf Harry-"

„Spinnst du, Ronald? Hör auf, so zu reden! Es ist nicht zu spät, hör auf, so dummes Zeug von dir zu geben, verstanden?", schrie ich ihn an und meine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Ich wagte es nicht mal, daran zu denken. Tränen rannen heiß über meine Wangen.

„Mine…", begann er flehend und auch in seinen Augen begann es zu glitzern. „Es tut mir leid, ich war zu unvorsichtig. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch das antue. Sag das auch Harry."

„Nein!", schrie ich wieder und schluchzte laut auf. „Nein, Ron! Das werde ich ihm nicht sagen, _du_ wirst das tun! Du wirst es ihm selbst sagen, und zwar wenn alles vorbei ist, wenn wir gewonnen haben und unseren Sieg feiern, verstanden?"

„Hermine, ich – ich liebe dich." Seine nächsten Worte verstand ich nicht, weil ich so laut zu schluchzen anfing. Ich warf mich über ihn, darauf bedacht, dabei keine seiner schlimmen Schnittwunden zu berühren. Mein Körper bebte und doch spürte ich, wie Ron unter mir zitterte. „Mine, schau mich noch mal an, bitte."

Ich sah ihm in die Augen und meine Tränen tropften auf seine Wangen, auf seine Mundwinkel… „Und hör bitte auf zu weinen, du siehst viel schöner aus, wenn du lächelst." Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, ich schluchzte immer weiter, hilflos…

„Nein, es ist nicht zu spät, Ron, ich bring dich hier weg, du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut!" Ron lächelte und fuhr mit seiner kalten Hand über meine nasse Wange. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Dann lies er sie zurücksinken und seine Augen schlossen sich ein wenig.

„Nein, Ron! Ron!", schrie ich verzweifelt, rüttelte ihn an den Schultern. „Bleib wach, bitte!"

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte er heißer. „Nein! NEIN! Bleib bei mir! Nicht! Du darfst nicht sterben, bitte nicht!", flehte ich und schluchzte laut auf. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten früher zueinander gefunden…", sagte er und seine Atemzüge wurden immer schwächer. „Geh nicht! Bleib bei mir! Verdammt, Ron! RON!" Seine Lider schlossen sich ein wenig mehr.

„Ich liebe dich", formte er wieder mit seinen Lippen, wie ein Mantra…

Mein Schluchzen hinderte mich daran, zu atmen, die Tränen verschleierten wieder meinen Blick. Ich schüttelte machtlos den Kopf, wollte das alles nicht wahrhaben. Ich musste etwas tun, es konnte nicht zu spät sein.

Ich brauchte Ron doch, ich liebte ihn doch.

„Mine", würgte er hervor und ich sah ihn wieder an. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen. „Versprich mir eins", flüsterte Ron so leise, dass ich es fast nicht verstand. Sein Atem ging sehr unregelmäßig und flach. Ich nickte leicht, während die Tränen mir weiterhin unentwegt die Wangen hinab liefen.

„Pass auf dich auf", hauchte er und dann bewegte sich sein Brustkorb nicht mehr.

„Ron? RON?!", schrie ich ihn an und schüttelte ihn, wollte, dass er mich ansah. Doch sein Blick war leer und kein Laut kam mehr über seine Lippen. „Nein, Ron! NEIN!", kreischte ich, zog weiterhin hysterisch an seinen Kleidern und schluchzte. Nein, nein… „Ron, bitte! Tu mir das nicht an! Bitte…" Ich warf mich über seinen reglosen Körper und spürte, wie meine Kleidung das Blut von seinem Umhang aufsog.

„Nein, Ron. Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun. Wach auf, um Merlins Willen, wach auf! Du darfst nicht tot sein, lass mich nicht alleine! Bitte!" Mit meinen zitternden Fingern streichelte ich über seine Wangen, suchten nach einem Lebenszeichen.

Doch meine Worte änderten nichts, er war fort, fort für immer und nie wieder würde er einen meiner Küsse erwidern, würde ich seine Stimme hören, sein Lächeln sehen… Er würde nie wieder mit mir streiten und ich würde ihm nie sagen können, was ich mittlerweile für ihn empfand, wie sich meine Gefühle für ihn verändert hatten in den letzten Jahren…

Ein klagender, lauter Schrei brach aus mir heraus und ich lies mich vollends auf den Boden fallen. Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte alles fort, wünschte, wieder aufzuwachen aus diesem Albtraum, aus dieser Hölle ohne Ron…

-

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dalag. Irgendwann setzte Regen ein und kühlte meine heißen Wangen.

Wie in einem Koma lag ich auf Rons totem Körper, sah, wie der Regen alles überschwemmte, fühlte, wie meine Haare das Wasser aufsogen und sich das Regenwasser mit meinen Tränen mischte, und doch konnte ich nichts mehr denken, nichts fühlen. Ich lag einfach so da, still, regungslos, fertig mit allem und jedem. Es gab keine Zeit mehr, keine Gefühle. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, dorthin, wo ich ihm nicht würde folgen können, ohne meine anderen Freunde im Stich zu lassen und allen, die ich noch liebte, weh zu tun.

Mein Körper bebte weiter unter meinem Schluchzen, mein Hals brannte mittlerweile fürchterlich, doch das spürte ich kaum noch, es war unwichtig. Ron war fort.

-

Nach ein paar Stunden dann fing ich an, furchtbar zu frieren. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden und der Regen hatte mich völlig durchnässt. Vor Kälte zitternd stützte ich mich auf, spürte, wie sich meine Muskeln regten, wie wieder Leben in mich kam.

Keine Schlachtrufe waren mehr zu hören, nur das Schweigen der Toten… Man suchte uns inzwischen bestimmt schon. Ich musste zurück, aber allein.

Dann schaute ich Ron noch einmal in die Augen. Sie starrten in meine Richtung, sahen immer noch flehend aus. Ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang meiner Kehle. Tränen hatte ich keine mehr, ich hatte sie alle schon verbraucht.

Ich setzte einen zarten Kuss auf seine kalte Stirn. „Ich liebe dich doch auch."

Dann stand ich zitternd auf und wankte in die Richtung, in der ich hoffte, dass das Schloss war, und achtete nicht auf den fürchterlichen Schmerz, der mich von Innen heraus zu zerreißen drohte, als ich mich Schritt für Schritt von Ron fortbewegte und mein Herz bei ihm zurücklies.

oOooOo

**--oo-ENDE-oo--**

oOooOo


End file.
